ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Crisis Events Story
Written by Kidmaximum, to celebrate the release of Crisis Event, a fan made booster pack! This fanfiction has nothing to do with the normal Yu-Gi-Oh! world, it is totally different. In a world were Duel Monster can run loose, in a world where Violence is the only way to survive, a world were everything is destroyed, so destroying more doesn't matter... To see all cards mentioned, visit: http://ycm.wikia.com/CREchapter1cards Crisis Events Chapter 1 Duel Discs and their Slaves Running Running Running for 10 minutes, looking behind me is just as terrible as looking in front of me. 2 Big Wild Beasts both are as ugly as stiffened ****. Now it's time to duel shouts Axel, my teamleader. Max!!! yeh!! got it. As I slow down I see why Axel wants us to stop. The two beast have come together and joined their forces and they are trying to push us off the cliff thats just in front of us, no more then 10 feet. The Sun rises and I see two Ancient Poison Wurms in front of us. Don't worry, I got it covered, I brought something special today. We both grabbed our deck simultaniously, shoved it in our Duel Discs and both started with 5 cards. Listen Max, although we are in the Wild today, that doesn't mean these monsters don't play without rules, they are still bound to what we are all bound to, the natural balance of Duel World!!! A Green light started flashing on my Duel Disc, meaning that it was my turn, so I draw a card. Nothing is around us, no trees no nothing, a few miles back we see the Wood Forest, were Axel and I just came through. As I stand in the soaking dirt -must have been raining - I saw my hand. Six cards. Activate!!! Mad Wasp Launcher!!!, my Duel Disc makes a strange beeping noise, The Duel Disc holds my deck Tightly it's covered with a metal plate so no one can acces it, unless you gain acces, like I did with my card. It spits out the top 3 cards. If you have never seen a Duel Disc working before, you would be scared, it is a machine that turns you into a slave of the game and the only way out it to win. The top 3 cards of my Deck are placed in 3 vacant Spell and Trap Cards zones. I also activate Foolish Burial -''What are you up to'' says the smiling Axel, still wearing his Aviator Goggles and his blue jacket with white stripes You''ll see, now I'm Looking at my Duel Disc small, but very very precise monitor, positioned right above my deck, while browsing through my deck on that small monitor I select my Mad Wasp Killer Stinger. The Duel Disc start buzzing, like a mobile phone on buzz mode. Right, I''ll set one last card and then it's your turn Axel I have to look out as my lifepoints are unprotected and I have 4 set Spell and Trap cards... End Turn... Alrighty ''shouts Axel, Tearing off his Aviator Goggles, showing his blue, but almost silver colored eyes to the enemy, showing his teeth like a rabbid dog. ''My dear ugly Wurm friends!!! His hand is moving over to his moniter, reaching fo his extra deck. That's it, he is playing an Duel Weapon Deck, one of the most explosives right now, allowed by the Duel World to even exist is a question I really would to know the answer to. Duel Summon!!! The Duel Disc starts shaking violantly shooting thunder bolts, the two Ancient Poison Wurms look scared, really scared. ..are soon to be ancient corpses!!! hahahaha A massive blue like cannon has just emerged out of his Duel Disc. The Feared Massive ADP Purger. Glowing Orange light surround Axel now, swallowed by the Duel Discs, increasing Axel's Active Duel Points by 1000. Now, Duel Item, come forth! His hand moving again, clearly seeing he is selecting some Duel Item. Recyclist yeh some dusty small robot has come to the field surrounding Axel, clearly showing its affaction to him. Activate Spell Card Double Summon!! This card allows me to Summon again, as bringing forth my Duel Weapon Massive ADP Purger costed me my normal Summon. ''Did ya know this Max'? Looking gazingly at me'Yeh, I know'' He looks at me like a father trying to teach his son to walk, but find out doing so it can run. He Releases Item Bot - Recyclist to summon ADP Manipulation Machine, then he activates another card Machine Duplication, summoning two more ADP Manipulation Machines. My god, he is a pro. mere second has passed while he was on his turn. Quickly Axels hand moves around, and he actiavtes another card Purest ADP is the best!!! Altough he is like 10 years older then me, he still looks like a kid.Woooohoooo discarding his entire hand - which is 2, This time he is engulved in strong emitting organge but more yellow light then last time. For every discarded card he gains another 1500 ADP!!! but for every ADP Manipulation Machine he controls he gains another 300 every time he increase its ADP, and he controls 3 of those cool machines! 1500X2+300X3=3900 ADP gained!! I''ll save those for later kiddo -he presses a button, emitting a red light from his Duel Disc now, Battle Phase The red light is hitting his forehead, which makes him looks more devilish then ever. ADP Manipulation Machines starts beeping, Axel dancing - GO - The Machines starts attacking the most right Ancient Poison Wurm 1 by 1. Dropping it's HP by 500 for every succesful attack! The Wurms Start tries to entangle one of ADP Manipulation Machines but fails and falls to the ground, it's HP dropped to 5500, the left one still has 7000 HP. Ok when I end my turn, you are gonna get hit '' Shouts Axel, ''and since we are playing in a team our Lifepoints are 4000 each The smacked down Ancient Poison Wurm starts to get rise looking angrier then ever. I end my turn In less then a second, red light emitting from those unholy creatures, indicating they are already in their Battle Phase, one speeding to me, throws itself in the air - opening its mouth, then coming falling back to the face of the planet. With all its might it throws me on the ground, closing my eyes as it does. But... I was saved, and knowing exactly why, I was still scared to death because I never thought that it would be that gruesome. Opening my eyes revealed a magnetic savety shield, that kept me save, and kept me in the game. Looking at my LifePoints made me realising it dropped with 1000. Only 3000 left, When it drops to 0 zero it would be all over. No more Savety Shield. No more protection. I would be devoured by the beasts that stand before me. The second wave of attacks did not hurt me. The second Ancient Poison Wurm Shaked his body and threw himself to one of Axels monsters. With each ADP Manipulation Machine having 500 ATK and the Ancient poison Wurms having 1000 ATK, Axel lost only 500 Lifepoints. He took it like I would expect to take Damage, not moving a Limb , smiling though. Finally, Green light hitting my face. I draw Yeh go ahead said Axel. I drew a Mystical Space Typhoon - exactly what I needed - Self destruction is the best!! Yeh that's the spirit, don't let those small frie actually hurt ya! We are never going down! Exaclty, I'm with you Axel After I outted those words I smacked down my MST to the last vacant Spell or Trap Card Zone, which caused it's activation. In all excitement I made a mistake... I should have activated my setted trap card Mad Wasp Backup! earlier. Which would let me get back Mad Wasp Killer Stinger, with that card I would have destroyed one of those wurms... Realising my mistake, my Duel Disc is forcing me to pick a card, because it counts down from 60 to 0, the timer is at at 43 now, if it hits 0 I would lose half my LifePoints as a Punishment for slowness. Hurry up Boy - I made a mistake Axel!! Live with that, the past don't matter, what matters is NOW, and the fact that you must make a choice in less then 20 seconds!! Right, 20, 19,18,17,16,15 I pick the outer left one!!! I really don't know which card to destroy with a Launcher Counter on it, which activates all my Mad Wasp Effects, 14,13,12,11,10. I made my decision, it would has to be outer left one, I am hoping it would be something good, without my stupidity this Duel would have been won for 50%. Axel was very curious what card with a Launcher Counter was actually send to the graveyard, as he is tilting his head in a peculiar way. If you know him more then a day, you would know this is his body language for being curious. Yes!!!- What card?? Axel tilts his head in a very unhealthy position. The small, but very detailed monitor postioned right above my Deck, showed it was a monster card, it was a Mad Wasp Sly Stabber!!! The buzzing sound of a wasp was finally here, a sound which I missed for some time. The destruction of my own setted card with a Launcher Counter made it posible for this amazing wasp to be Summoned. I quickly activated my setted Trap card Mad Wasp Backup! Which caused a chain because Sly Stabbers effect is still to resolve. I choose my Mad Wasp Killer Stinger in my Graveyard and placed it facedown in a vacant spell or trap card zone placing a launcher counter on it, knowing that it would be destroyed seconds later by Sly Stabbter , only to take advantage of Killer Stinger's power!! Beautiful!!! said Axel clapping his hands very elegantly. Sly Stabbers effect resolved as the last one in the chain! wich allowed me to destroy my own set Mad Wasp Killer Stinger in my spell Trap card zone! it didn't took long to make that decision, as I have wanted to do this all along, I only took a detour. When my selected set card blew up, I felt satification. Another Buzzing sound came from above me, but this time but louder and far more aggresive sounding. A pinging sound, like a hard PIIIIINGGGG! coming from my Duel Disc. It was the Pinging sound of Destruction, it allowed me choose from those 2 creatures, it let me choose wich one to die. I choose the one that kocked me down Take the one out which attacked YOU Yeh Axel, that's EXACTLY I am doing Axel's thought and my own were in sync, we both wanted to destroy them and make them feel how they made us feel! My finger gravited to the small, but very detailed moniter position right above my deck. It is touch screen, so I touched the monster that attacked me. Mad Wasp Killer Stinger, that up until now was waiting for it's order, the order to kill. My monster flew to the monster with the highest amount of Hit Points left - wich was 7000 - and ankered it's Sting right into one of the tentacles sprouting from its mouth. Causing it to scream and to shake uncontrollably, threw up its own internal organs all over the place. The smell is terrible. One down 1 more to do, leave the rest to me, you need to have those monsters to protect you The pro Axel knew exactly how my deck is played, and that attacking with my monsters would cause them to self destruct... Alright! End Turn!! Finally I can Draw!!! Axels didn't had cards in his hand and now he finally has 1. Hmmm Staring at his Small screen for a sec - Summon, from my extra Deck, Item Bot - Reboot!!! Right in front of him a small beam of light emits from the ground, when the light was getting less bright this small blue robot was revealed. Surrounding Axel, much like the green item bot from before. Summoning this monster caused his ADP to decrease by 1000. It's 2900 ADP now. Category:Fanfic